Here We Are, But Who Am I?
by Vexatious Marauder
Summary: On Hogwarts grounds a week into term, I was found unconscious. I don't know my name or the name you call me. I don't know anyone here or they me. But I know this castle like it flows in my veins. Here we are,but who am I? And why do I hurt when you speak?
1. A New Mystery Enters Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **I am not JK Rowling; therefore I own nothing that has already been published by her. That being said, please don't steal from me.

Chapter One: A New Mystery Enters Hogwarts

She was just reaching the edge of the greenhouse when the school's clocks chimed six; turning towards the sound of clanging bells, she wonder's briefly if her roommates would worry when they see her bed is empty. To the quiet school grounds she whispers: "Back home, my friends and my sisters would." A jab of homesickness stabs her empty stomach, and she turns away from the school. It had been three weeks since Lydia Isle had started her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When she had received the letter, her parents didn't believe it and thought it was a scam; in her parents' opinion, everything was a scam, even Father Christmas. "Magic is for charlatans and fools desperate to lose money." The shock came when a teacher from the school showed them magic in their own home. It was a surprise to her that her parents had let her to come; even after they had it proved to them that Hogwarts wasn't a scam. If she had to guess, Lydia thought that her younger sister, Patience, had begged them to let her go; Patience was their favorite, Patience was everybody's favorite.

It wasn't that Lydia minded; her younger sister just made people happy without trying. It wasn't that Lydia had minded, at the time, whether she was allowed to go to Hogwarts or the same academy as her friends. Now, Lydia had been to this school for three weeks, and seemed to be the only one who was still missing home and still didn't quite believe Hogwarts was real. Even though everyone in Hufflepuff was very nice to her and a few girls in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had talked to her in their classes, she still felt like she was alone and she doubted if she should stay.

Nightmares had kept her up the night before, like they had three other times last week, all surrounding the idea that she would never make friends like she had at her old school or in her neighborhood. Today was the first time, and last time judging by the numb feeling she was getting in her hands and leg, that she had taken her sleepless-self outside to think; although she wasn't taking in much of the scenery considering she been watching her feet as she spoke to herself."Maybe I should ask my parents if I can come home. They might let me. Patience will be upset if I don't stay though. But she might not be a witch, so wouldn't it be better if—"

Lydia stopped midsentence at the sight that had reached her feet. Laid out on her side, in only jeans and a thin, red long-sleeve was a teenage girl with dark blonde hair sprawled over her face. Lydia leaned down, pulling her fingers out of the wool mittens and wiped the hair out of the girls face, hoping the movement would wake her up. This is a dream, she thought firmly to herself, this girl is a dream and in this dream she is just asleep. The girl's forehead wasn't warm like Lydia's but it didn't feel like ice either; so she couldn't have been outside long. Lydia tried to shake her gently: "Hey, wake up. Wake up!" But other than through the motivation of Lydia's hand, the body didn't react. More urgently and louder, she tried to rouse the girl again: "Person, Wake Up Now. Your Outside and It's Freezing, WAKE UP!"

"Lydia!" Lydia turned to the voice calling her. "Are you okay?" She saw one of her roommates jogging towards her. "I woke up, and you weren't in your bed." She looked back to the body and then to her roommate. Acers, Julie Acers. "We were worried—"

"Julie! Go get help!" Her roommate stopped abruptly. "Find a teacher and get help. There's this girl, and she's not waking up." Her roommate stood stunned. "NOW JULIE! GO GET HELP NOW!" Julie blinked and started running towards the school. Seeing this, Lydia turned back to the still girl beside her and tried rousing her again. "Wake up! Come on, wake up!" Lydia took offer her coat and wrapped it as well as she could around the girl, wishing that she knew a spell that would either warm or wake the teenager. She patted her quickly on the face. "Come on, come one. My friend Julie is going to go get help. My friend Julie is going to get a teacher, so we can get you back to the school. Please WAKE UP!"

In the stretched out hours, equaling to fifteen minutes, it took for Julie to come back with their Transfiguration teacher, Lydia had been unable to get a movement out of the girl. As they struggled to follow the fast-paced Professor McGonagall, who had created a magical stretcher on which to carry the teenager, Julie stripped out of her jacket and held it out to Lydia. "Did you know your shivering?"

"You'll be the one that's cold if you give it to me, Julie."

"What a little cold between friends?"

"We're friends?"

"Well I don't just go outside in the freezing morning of 7am for people I'm not friends with. Besides, some things you can't go through without becoming friends."

"Such as saving a complete stranger?"

"You don't know who she is?"

"Never seen her before."

"Weird. I wonder what happened to her."

"Dunno. I guess we'll find out when she wake up."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the safest place to be in the Wizarding World; unless you are a secret. Although Julie Acers and Lydia Isle had kept their promise to Professor McGonagall by not saying a word to anyone about the girl (not that there was much to tell, as she was still asleep when the nurse and McGonagall had told them to head to breakfast and leave her to them), when they walked into the Great Hall, they were attacked at the entrance by one of their other roommates, Melinda Groves. Who said, right in the middle of a quiet conversation gap: "Is it true that the two of you found a dead girl on the grounds this morning?" Lydia went red as the entire Hall turned to them, and then cringed at Julie's honest response: "Professor McGonagall told us that we aren't allowed to talk about this morning to anyone." This had several consequences: First, the Hall became very loud with questions, rumors, and speculation revolving around the girl (who suddenly and unbeknownst to her, was dubbed Laura Kline by a second year Hufflepuff, although even he didn't know what house or year she was in). Second, the two first year girls experienced popularity for their first time; both girls found it strange and spent most of the time blushing with embarrassment at the attention. Third, I was drafted or dragged into a "mission" with Marlene McKinnon as my partner and Dorcas Meadowes as my immediate superior.

"Ladies, our mission is simple but possibly dangerous." Marlene caught my eye and looked upward convey the idea of "heaven-help-us-we-are-in-the-presence-of-a-mad-woman", to which I couldn't help but smile. Marlene, Dorcas, and I were roommates, along with Emmaline Ives and Chrysanthemum "Chrys" Tellor. Although I was close to all of them, I definitely got dragged unwillingly into situations most by Dorcas and with Marlene. "There is a mystery girl on campus, and our job as soldiers for truth is to discover everything there is to know about this girl and how she happened to have been found almost dead on the grounds. Any questions?"

Marlene waved her hand like a sarcastic raise. "When did we become "soldiers for truth"? Why can't you do this mission on your own? And do you realize that you got me up on a Saturday before noon?" Marlene had the annoying ability to never complain about getting up for classes during the week, but she'd hex you if you woke her up before noon on a Saturday. It only took two months worth of Saturdays for Dorcas (the Queen of Early Saturday Mornings) to learn how to dodge the attacks.

"I realize that it's Saturday and typically that means the soldiers for truth, which has been in existence since our first year, it just didn't have a name until now, are on holiday, but this is an emergency mission, which is why I had to get you up before noon. Besides, who needs to sleep until noon on a Saturday?" Marlene glared at her, inducing Dorcas to look at me for support. "Right, Lily?"

I bit my lip, hesitantly. I had just told them both yesterday that I was ahead in my schoolwork, and I really didn't have anything better to do, but… "Do we really have to Dorcas? I mean is it really any of our business?"

"Of course it is." She answered without hesitation, and Marlene's eyebrows shot up.

"Why? And don't say that it's because we are "soldiers for truth", because you just made that up."

"What if it has something to do with…_him_?" Dorcas' whisper didn't need further explanation to let us know that she was speaking about the most dangerous man in our generation. The muggle world had had Hitler and Nazis; ours had Lord Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters. The idea of "one supreme race" was ancient but far from dead; how many people have to be tortured and die for the sake of blood purity before genocide is eliminated? Everyone was afraid these days, even to speak his name; Muggle borns like me, Purebloods like Marlene, Halfbloods like Dorcas, and all sorts of magical creatures. We were safe while we were at Hogwarts, but this was our sixth year and I can't see him being removed from power before we leave. Especially since there are students that are being recruited for the army before they've graduated. Damn, Severus.

"Why do you say that?" Marlene looked more serious than before. The McKinnon family were purebloods, the kind of families Lord Voldemort wanted on his side and tried to sway, but he was never going to get McKinnon; Marlene laughed the last time one of the seventh year Slytherins had called her a blood traitor. And if memory serves, I think that James and Sirius pulled a prank of him later that week. The Potters were what was considered blood traitors, like the McKinnon, but Sirius was a Black and they had a history that aligned its beliefs with Lord Voldemort's. Even though Sirius was made a Gryffindor, I think there is still an expectation in his family that he become a Death Eater. Not that it will happen, Sirius and James are like brothers that share one brain. Both are trying to be a Aurors, which would pit them directly against Lord Voldemort. On the front line. Just thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach.

"I'm not saying that it does, I just want to know. I want to know what happened to that girl to make her like that. It's just odd for something like that to happen. I mean, have you ever heard of anyone dying at Hogwarts before?"

"Moaning Myrtle died here, and I don't think the girl actually died. I think that she just wouldn't wake up."

"If that first-year hadn't found her, she could have died."

"But that's just it, we don't know. We are speculating. As is all of campus. I want to know if she lived or died or if she's still asleep. Are you guys in? I am going to need help in order to move around teachers; they've been more hushed and worried about security than I've seen before."

"What do you need us to do?"

"Marlene, I want you to go find the girls and bring them in for questioning."

"It's going to be difficult to get their attention, since there the height of popular right now."

"I saw them earlier in a hall way going towards the library; they were surrounded by a crowd. They didn't seem to be all that comfortable with the attention. One of them was trying to drag the other and make an escape."

"Interesting tidbit, Lily. Maybe I'll try to grab them and take them to the kitchen? We won't be disturbed there, and then I can explain that I was trying to help them get out of an awkward situation."

"Buttering up a bunch of first-years in the kitchen; the Marauders would approve. Speaking of which, we have to keep the four of them out of the kitchen for the duration." Dorcas' and Marlene's eyes traveled to mine and I knew instantly what they were thinking.

"So help me, if you put me on James I will leave this room and never return."

Dorcas laughed at my dramatic response and said: "I would never put you _on _James, but if you could distract—"

"No! I haven't had a bad incident with James in these few weeks, and it's a record that I don't want to break." James Potter and I had an awful…relationship. We hit it off wrong when he insulted my ex-best-friend, Severus Snape, and even though I now think Severus is a git like everyone else, I still can't say that James was right by torturing him. Besides, it was annoying to have someone ask you out weekly. And he always had this irritating side-ways grin when he asked, like my answer was going to be different. Arrogant idiot.

"But you're so good at distracting them! And if James is there, Peter and Sirius will be—"

"Actually, Dorcas that might not work. If Lily is there to distract James, Sirius will probably leave, dragging Peter with him. Besides Dorcas, you are friends with all four of them and never really had a problem with them; it makes more sense for you to do it." Thank you Marlene! I beamed at Dorcas, who rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"You're right; I'll have to postpone my matchmaking until after this mission." Dorcas had been convinced since we were thirteen that James and I were meant to be. Since she's the closest girl friend (a friend that's a girl, only) James has, she feels it's her duty to make me see the light.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you should give up, Dorcas? James and I are never going to be an item. Never ever." I would never date James Aaron Potter. Never.

"I might have Lily, but then you said the most surprising thing last year, and it made me believe in my vision of you and James together." She smiled brightly, and Marlene snorted at the love dove eyes she brought out.

"…You have me at a loss. What did I say to give you false hope?"

"It was almost a week after your fight with Snape, you came in the room and said: 'James just asked me if I would have liked him had he pretended to be innocent and well behaved rather than be himself, arrogance included. I think I just lied to him.'"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes, you did! Ask Marlene!"

"I didn't say that, right?" Please say I didn't say that. It sounds mushy…

"I don't think that was word for word, but the gist was there. I remember because I had to ask you if you were talking about Potter. I've never heard you call him James before." I couldn't help a groan at Dorcas's smile. "Back to the mission, what is Lily doing if you are handling the Marauders?"

"She's going to take my job, I guess. Lucky duck, you get to be the field agent."

"Aren't we all field agents?"

"Not in the same way; Lily is going to the Hospital Wing to see the victim."

"Lily gets to see what is possibly a dead body, Christmas has come early you this year, girly."

Outside I just smiled, in my head was a revolt and for a split second it asked if it was too late to take the job of distracting James.


	2. Truth Flows from Fights and Food

**Disclaimer: **I am not JK Rowling; therefore I own nothing that had already been published by her.

Chapter Two: Truth Flows from Fights and Food

I wish everyone would leave us alone. We already told them that Professor McGonagall told us not to say anything about Laura, but there's been a group of kids following us around ever since Melinda opened her big mouth. I guess I didn't make things easier when I told her we couldn't say anything. Lydia said that I gave them a root for rumors when I said we weren't allowed to talk about it. I was just being honest!

"You girls are the ones that found the body, right?" A brown boy two head taller than me and Lydia jumped out in front of us, asking the question of the day. "Bobby Ottwell, chief reporter for the Hogwarts Weekly. I was wondering if I could talk to you about writing an article."

"Hogwarts has a newspaper?" I jumped at Lydia's voice; she hadn't said a whole lot since we left Professor McGonagall back at the Hospital Wing, but then I really hadn't heard Lydia talk that much anyways. Bobby smiled at her, he had blue braces on, the same blue as his Ravenclaw vest. Do people usually where school clothes on a Saturday? It's only been three weeks, but the last two Saturdays, I've been sick; I was I suppose to know I was allergic to pumpkin juice?

"Sure does! Do you want last week's copy?" He pulled out a two page paper the size of muggle notebook paper and hand it to each of us. The other four kids behind us grabbed copies, too. I don't read the newspaper at home, and I'm not real interested in reading one here; guess that's a good thing since this newspaper had basically nothing on it. The writing was big, there was one bad picture, and a story called "Where is Hogwarts Kitchen?" and "How come the library is restricted?"

"What do you think? I know it's small, but that's cause I just started it. Next week's definitely going to be better. So about those questions." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lydia bite her lip anxiously; it was clear that she felt as bad for Bobby as I did, but we had made a promise to Professor McGonagall, and she was scary strict. I opened my mouth to tell him we couldn't help.

"Bobby, we—"

"What's this Ottwell? Handing out a petition to have yourself removed from Hogwarts? Good for you." Bobby stopped smiling and he turned around to face a three Slytherins. I know I shouldn't stereotype, but there is a mold for Slytherins and you can tell who they are even when they aren't wearing school robes. My cousin told me that no one good ever came out of the Slytherin house, and that when I got here I should stay away from them as much as possible.

"Why would he do that?" Lydia spoke up again, and a guy with black eyes and dark brown hair shifted his eyes on to Lydia.

"Stay out of this, Mudblood."

Bobby pulled out his wand, and pointed it at them: "Take it back, Travers."

"Or what Ottwell? Are you going to take on three Slytherins, who are older and infinitely more powerful than you, on your own?" I turned my head, the group that I had wished gone minutes before had taken off. I didn't know who Travers was, but Bobby was probably going to get beaten up.

"Take back what you called her."

"I thought you were all about the truth, Ottwell. The truth is, your little first year friend is a filthy, Mudblood."

"Everte Statum!"

"Finite."

"Flipendo."

Bobby and two of the Slytherin boys engaged in a duel, when the blonde haired boy knocked Bobby to the ground Lydia gasped and looked at me. Of course, Lydia had never seen a duel like I had, so I shouldn't be surprised, but I don't know what she wanted me to do. I didn't know any spells other than the ones we had been taught in class, none of which would be useful here.

"Immobulus!" A girls voice rung out, and a blue light caught the Slytherins stopping them in their tracks. Lydia let go of my hand for the first time since she dragged me out of the Great Hall to go help Bobby up. " You three alright?" The girls that saved us pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail as she walked closer to us. "What happened, Ottwell?"

He smiled at the girl: "Thanks for the save McKinnon. I just got outnumbered is all."

"I take it they started it?"

"Sort of. They threw around insults, but I pulled my wand out first."

"Dang it, Bobby. That's how you ended up in the Hospital Wing at the end of last year. And I distinctly remember Lupin telling you to pick your battles carefully."

"They insulted Lydia!"

"Is that right?" The McKinnon girls glared at the still immobilized Slytherins.

"I don't understand. I mean I know that called me 'mudblood' but is that really bad? I sounds silly to me, I mean everyone's blood is blue, right?" I bit my lip and sighed. I really needed to explain the Wizarding world to her.

"It wasn't something he should have said to you. In fact it's something that shouldn't be said at all. Maybe I'll write that in my next article."

"I can't tell you what to do, Ottwell, but I give you the same warning Lupin gave last time: Pick your battles wisely. That being said, you two girls look like you could use some chocolate. What do you say?" I smiled at Lydia, and she nodded at McKinnon.

"Can I come?" Ottwell asked cautiously.

"Nope, no chocolate is your punishment for putting these girls in a dangerous situation. In addition, you get to clean up this mess you made with the three Slythereeks. I wipe my hands of the situation." Bobby apologized to Lydia and I, before McKinnon started to guide us in the direction of chocolate.

"I love chocolate! Do you, Lydia? If I died, my heaven would be built of chocolate. White a milk fountain and cookie plates." Lydia nodded and smiled, then turned to thank McKinnon.

"No big deal, I was headed to get food anyway. I usually sleep until noon on a Saturday, so I haven't eaten anything today."

"So you missed breakfast?" Lydia looked at me and I knew she was thinking about the announcement. I wonder if we should tell her what happened this morning, just so she's in the loop.

"Yep, but I just go to the kitchen when I get up. The house elves are so used to seeing me that they typically already have my favorite chocolate pancakes waiting for me."

"Were going to the kitchen!"

"What's a house elf?"

"Can we get chocolate pancakes, too?"

"Will we get in trouble?"

From the time we left Bobby till we reached the kitchen, Lydia and I asked McKinnon at least a million questions, but she didn't get mad once. A lot of Lydia's questions had to do with being homesick and if it was going to be a big deal if no one else in her family was magical. McKinnon told us one of her best friends was a muggle born and she had the highest marks in the school. I'm not very smart, maybe close to average, so I doesn't really matter to me who the smartest kid in school is, but when McKinnon told us the classes she was taking, I got really excited. McKinnon stopped when we reached a picture of a bowl of fruit.

"Ladies, welcome to the Kitchens of Hogwarts."

I wish I had had a camera to take a picture of their faces. They looked so bloody confused when I started to tickle the green pear, and when the door knob appeared Julie's mouth dropped and Lydia's eyes became saucers. It was so blissfully silent, the quietest they'd been since I found them with Ottwell. Stupid boy, what did he think he was doing. A second year Ravenclaw against three fifth year Slytherins, he's lucky that I got there when I did. Lydia looked scared out of her mind. Poor kid, first she sees a frozen girl outside, then a girl in her house sets the rest of the school of her heels, then Ottwell (although with good intentions) gets her tied up in duel. On top of that, it clear through her questions that she's been having a tough time fitting in and she really misses her family. Now I'm going to make her break a promise she made to Professor McGonagall because my friend is a nosy busybody. My conscious tell me what I am doing is wrong, but it knows I'm gonna do it anyways. Besides, I showed them where the kitchen was, so that's sort of like payment for information. I didn't learn where the kitchen was until my second year when Dorcas and I were spying on the Marauders; I do have to hand it to Dorcas, by being friends with her I've learned a lot more than I would have without her.

When we got through the door, I didn't see any of the boys, so I assume that Dorcas must have apprehended them. My favorite house elf walked over to us in her typical blue tea towel with a floating silver platter hovering a couple inches behind her. I love chocolate pancakes, and no one makes them better that Bathsheba. "Welcome, Miss McKinnon. Bathsheba just finished making chocolate pancakes. Would Miss McKinnon's guests also like Bathsheba's chocolate pancakes?" Oh the faces of first years, they are so cute.

"Thanks Bathsheba. My friends…oh I am so sorry. You know the whole time we were talking I never got either of your names."

"My name's Julie. Julie Acers." That was the talkative one with red hair, it's obvious that she's not a muggle born because she doesn't react with surprise at every bit of magic around her. Not a Pureblood, but she knows enough that she'll stay away from Slytherins. More interested in having fun then in studying, I'd gathered from talking to her earlier. Which meant the other girl was the body finder.

"I'm Lydia Isle." Quiet and sweet, perfect for Slytherin bait. I don't want to be her babysitter, but I'll feel bad if the Slytherins eat her whole. Maybe I'll talk to one of the students in my house that's closer to her age to watch out for her. Or maybe I'll just beat caution in to that thick head of Bobby Ottwell's.

"And I'm Marlene McKinnon. Pleased to meet you. Bathsheba, they can just eat off the same platter as me, it's usually more than I can eat anyways."

"Of course Miss McKinnon. What can Bathsheba get Miss Acers and Miss Isle to drink?"

"Can I have milk? Sound good Lydia?" Lydia's blonde ponytail shook as she nodded. Bathsheba lead us to the table that the house elves keep for students who come to the kitchen to eat.

"So I guess you girls have had an interesting morning." Lydia's eyes, which had been gazing bewildered around the room, focused on me wearily. Obviously being hounded by cascades of people didn't suit her. "When I got to the duel," Lydia's shoulders relaxed, "you looked pretty scared. First time seeing a duel?"

"Yah. Does that happen a lot?"

"Duels? I guess it depends on your definition of a lot and really what equates a duel. Mostly it's between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ravenclaws have had spats with both Gryffindor and Slytherin, but that's typically a personal vendetta rather than a major issue. The number of times I've seen Hufflepuffs in a duel can be counted on one hand, and I've been here five full years."

"Do you know why they asked Bobby if he was handing out a petition to send himself home?" So that's where it started. I almost don't blame him for fighting right now. Almost.

"Your new to the Wizarding World, which explains why you don't understand. Do you know what a muggle is?"

"I think so. The teacher that came to explain that Hogwarts was a real school called my parents muggles. So I guess it's people that aren't magical."

"Right. Well right now there is a war of sorts going on." Julie stopped eating her pancake and Lydia hadn't even touched hers yet. They're too young to know this, too young to be allowed to deal with this, but if I don't tell them they're going to wind up becoming victims. "There's a wizard named Lord Voldemort, and he believes in some awful things. One of those things is that witches and wizards who aren't from parents that are wizards shouldn't be allowed a magical education. That there should only be one kind of wizard, one that is Pureblooded. The term 'mudblood' is a really foul insult referring to the purity of blood, as is 'half-breed' which means that one of your parents is either a muggle or a muggle born. Purebloods are families made only of wizards, but if they don't follow with Lord Voldemort's ideas, they are called 'blood traitors'.

"I can see how surprised you both are, but in some ways, the Wizarding World is exactly the same as the Muggle World. Not all people are good people, and that means you need to be able to protect yourselves. This isn't the first time Bobby's gotten into a fight because someone's insulted his parentage, and for a second year he's not a bad fighter. But he's not powerful enough to stand up to three people older than him and, to be honest, crueler than he'll ever be. Bobby is a muggleborn like you Lydia, and the implied idea was that Bobby didn't belong at Hogwarts. Some people will say the same thing to you. Don't believe it. There are many, many people who disagree and argue with this ideology; one among them is our headmaster. While you're here at Hogwarts, you will be safe. Having said that though, don't start what you can't finish and don't go off alone in the dungeons. It's asking for trouble. Understand?" For once Julie didn't say anything, but she nodded in agreement with Lydia; I smiled encouragingly at the girls and took a bite of my pancake. That you, Bathsheba! I swung back some milk, having eaten half a pancake in three bites when Lydia's mouth ran loose and fast. So fast that I didn't understand any of it.

"…Could you repeat that? Slower?" Lydia was on the verge of tears and Julie looked more scared than when I was talking about the war; why the hell did Dorcas put me on this case? But Lydia's obviously been raised to be a good girl, so she took a deep breath and answered my request.

"You—you weren't awake or at breakfast this morning so you don't know, but I went out walking this morning by myself. I just needed to think, and I'd been having nightmares, so I went outside. I was walking past the greenhouse when I found this girl lying on the grounds. She wasn't wearing a coat. Or shoes. And it was freezing outside." She gulped back more tears, while my conscious screamed at me. "I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't. I mean her skin was still sort of warm, but she'd been out there awhile. And I kept screaming and shoving so she'd wake up, but nothing worked. And then Julie saw me outside, and I yelled at her to get help, and I tried to think of a spell that would warm the girl up, but I could think of one, so I put my coat on her. Then Professor McGonagall came and asked what happened as she put her on a magical stretcher thing, but I didn't know what happened. Then they took her to the Hospital Wing and the nurse asked me what happened. But I didn't see anything. So then they told us to leave. But then Melinda asked if we were the ones that found the dead girl. But she wasn't dead when we found her! You don't think that Lord Voldemort or some Slytherins hurt her do you? She's not going to die, right?"

I'm going to have to send this kid a basket of chocolate from Hogsmead in order to get rid of my guilt for this one. "I'm sure that it had nothing to do with Lord Voldemort." I wouldn't put it past Slytherin, though. "She might have just sleep walked there." Highly doubtful, but it could happen. "Besides, if it had to do with Lord Voldemort, Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore would have made an announcement." Eventually. "Same if she was going to die." Julie nodded with everything I said, but Lydia still looked worried about something. "Anything else I need to know?"

Lydia bit her lip and said, "Can you not tell Professor McGonagall that I told you anything? I don't want her to be mad at me."

"Your secret is safe with me." And my friends Dorcas and Lily. I wonder how they are doing with Mission Distraction and Mission Bed Ridden, they can't possibly be doing as well as me. "Who wants seconds?"


End file.
